percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Vampires of the Night: Chapter 22
Luna's POV And here I thought I was the stubborn one of the bunch. "Josh give me the stupid Burger." I said through gritted teeeth. He rolled his eyes but didn't flnich. We were in a fast Food Chain Restaurant just a few miles away from the Camp we had before we attacked my the snake-women. I bought two Humburgers for myself but someone took the other one and put it on his tray as if I didn't see or wasn't there. "I'm hungry!" He defended. "Yeah, and I'm not?" I grabbed the Burger before he could take a bite. "Why not buy your own food, man?" Mikmak and Evan were eating their Burger and Fries while staring at us with amused eyes. "Seriosly Josh, your the leader here and your taking someone else's Burger?" Evan laughed. "Make sure yoy guard you Fries, Evan." Mikmak teased. We all laughed, then someone approached our table and said, "Hey girls." Mikmak and I stared at each other, "Who might you be?" I asked. "Name's Kash." The boy with big blue eyes, platinum blonde hair and a huge smiled winked at me. I glared at him, "Leave." Kash laughed merrily and swung his arm around Mikmak's neck, "How about you, sugar? Wanna come with me?" Just then, I saw his eyes... his real eyes... They were the color blood ... His eyes were transparent gray... Mormo. I swung my hairpin at once and it turned into sketos, I placed it under his chain in a second. Everyone was staring at us, but thanks to the mist, everyone else is gonna think this was a just a pretend sword or an umbrella or something. "Leave now, Mormo." I said. He licked his lips and stared at me with amused eyes. "You have sharp eyes, Artemis' spawn." He said and with a wave of his hand time stopped. "What did you do?" I gasped. Everyone was immobalized, except three demigods, one demititan and a twisted spirit god, "I merely stopped time, any immortal can do that, you know." "What do you want?" Josh said. We all had ur weapons in our hands now, we can finish him. "You're looking for Kari Kamiya, Daughter of Nyx, now who is called Nox." Mormo said, his eyes looked hungry. "You know Kari?" Mikmak gasped. Evan glared at Mormo, "How's you know where she is?" "I am Mormo. I know many things the evil spirits delivers to me. I saw your friend, she is in a place called the House of Night." Silence. "I can make a deal. Let me taste your spirit and I shall bring you to her." He was staring at Josh. Josh trembled a bit, he looked he's gonna loose it at any moment. The sound of Kari's name sent chills down my spine, a heavy weight on my shoulders. How much more can Josh feel right now? "Josh....?" I wanted to tell him he shouldn't do it, that this was all a trick so that Mormo can have our spirits, drain it like Empousa's drain blood. Josh stepped towards Mormo and he began to speak. Category:Luna-daughter of Artemis Category:The Vampires of the Night Category:Chapter Page